


Snack Time

by Geonn



Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desperation, F/F, First Time, Frottage, Missing Scene, Necks, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 1x09 "One for the Money," Erica and Jules find a way to take the edge off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Time

Erica waited until they were alone before she moved to Jules' desk. She said, "Hey," as a prelude, then leaned forward to whisper into her ear. Jules tensed at the invasion of her personal space, but Erica ignored it and began speaking. Jules couldn't move. She was focused on the curve of Erica's neck, close enough she could smell vanilla, and listened to the soft flow of words. On a few syllables, Erica's lips brushed Jules' ear and she shuddered at the contact.

_"I know you're as hungry... as famished... as I am. I have some friends at Maybelle who lend me a hand, so I'm not as bad off as the boys. You want a clear head? Want to focus better on this case? Come with me to the bathroom and we can have a little snack."_

"I..." Jules looked toward Charlie's office. She wet her lips and rubbed the pads of her thumbs over her fingertips. It sounded good. God, it sounded _great_. But if she got caught fraternizing with a con... She ran her eyes down Erica's body and felt her resolve crumbling. She really did need a snack. "We'd have to be quick."

Erica took Jules' hand. "Oh, it'll be quick. Trust me."

Jules let Erica lead her into the bathroom. The door closed harder than either of them intended, and suddenly Erica was pinning Jules against it. Jules gasped, and her mouth was covered by Erica's. Jules kept her eyes open and thought, _And just like that, I'm kissing a woman. I imagined it would be a bigger deal._ She teased with her tongue, and Erica moaned and urged her onward by flicking her tongue against it.

Erica's hand made it under Jules' scarf to stroke her neck, and then it traveled down to cup her breast through her shirt. Jules broke the kiss and whimpered. "Wait, wait."

Erica panted next to her cheek. "What?" She was almost gasping for air as she brushed her bottom lip over the spot just below Jules' eye. Jules arched her back away from the door, her body molding to Erica's curves. She bent her leg and pressed her thigh against Erica's hip, and Erica clutched it as she leaned forward. Jules rested her weight against Erica's thigh and closed her eyes.

"Still want me to wait?" Erica whispered. Her lips were so close to Jules' ear that it sounded like a shout.

"Mm-mm. No." Jules shook her head and ran her hands over Erica's body. It was so weird to be touching someone, and for that someone to be another woman, and for that woman to be so... fucking... curvaceous. She leaned back far enough to get her hands over Erica's breasts, and Erica groaned in approval as she kissed along Jules' jaw to her chin.

"Can I...?" 

Jules realized Erica was touching her belt. Her mind insisted her answer should be no, but there were two other ideas conflicting with that. One, Erica had asked permission, which made her more inclined to agree. And two, having Erica undo her pants was the thing she currently wanted most in the world. She nodded quickly, closed her eyes, and moved her hands up to Erica's neck. She laced her fingers together on the back of Erica's neck.

"Please, please, please."

Erica chuckled and pressed her lips to Jules' ear. "Mm, yes, beg me." Jules' shirt had ridden up and Erica was tickling her stomach. Jules thought she was being serious and struggled to find the words to beg, but then Erica pushed her hand down and into her pants. Jules parted her lips in a silent gasp, her fingernails digging into Erica's neck, and she rocked her hips forward.

"Yeah. You needed it, didn't you? Poor baby." She lowered her head and began alternating between kissing and licking Jules' neck. It felt electric, and Jules' heart skipped at every touch. She thought she was going to pass out, but she managed to press her foot flat against the door with her thigh pressed hard between Erica's legs. 

Their lower bodies seemed to understand what to do better than they did, so Jules stopped focusing on the steps and just paid attention to the dance. Even Erica's sweat smelled good. It was intoxicating, and Jules breathed deep in an attempt to memorize it for those long, lonely nights when she relived this moment. And she was going to relive it. Over and over--

"You're thinking." Erica grunted, groaned, and bit Jules' earlobe. "What are you thinking about?"

 _Don't tell her don't say it out loud don't._ "Fantasizing about you."

Erica smiled and kissed the corner of Jules' mouth. "Want me to fantasize about you when I'm back at Maybelle?"

"Yes, God--"

"Lying there on my little bed, aching for a little contact?"

"--God yes..."

Erica's lips were fully pressed against Jules' ear now, but Jules didn't care. She wanted her closer, in fact, and grabbed handfuls of Erica's blouse in an attempt to make it happen. 

"I'll call out your name. Jules... oh, Jules, touch me..."

Was that a tease, part of the fantasy, or an order? Jules dropped her hand and pressed her fingers against the crotch of Erica's jeans. Erica gasped and then hissed through her teeth. She leaned back and rolled her head back to expose her neck. Jules hesitated and then pressed a swift, closed-mouth kiss on Erica's throat. Another kiss, and then she tentatively stroked her tongue down toward the collar of Erica's shirt.

"Mm, _bay_ -bee..."

Jules shivered, smiled, and began kissing Erica's neck as her fingers moved in faster circles between Erica's legs. She squeezed her eyes shut and made an inarticulate noise, twisting her neck to rest her head on Erica's shoulder.

"Gonna come for me, Julianne? Huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I wanna come for you, too. Don't stop, okay? Right there, oh... yes."

"Erica." She felt like she hadn't said Erica's name enough and, as it passed her lips, she realized how good it felt. She repeated it, resting her shoulders against the door as she pressed down. "Erica, Erica, Erica."

Erica's lips touched Jules', and she automatically parted them. Her tongue touched Erica's again, and she came. She shuddered violently, just barely keeping her wits about her enough that she didn't bite Erica's tongue, and her body sagged against the door. This is why people had sex in beds; being horizontal was definitely the optimum.

When she realized Erica was talking, she focused on the words and then strung them into sentences. "--little less hungry now. You?"

"I'm stuffed."

Erica's laugh was throaty and seductive, and Jules chewed her bottom lip to keep from coming again. Was that even possible? She moved her hand from Erica and cupped it over her own crotch as they pulled apart. Erica put a hand against the door next to Jules' head and tenderly bent down to kiss her closed eyelids. When she spoke again, the bravado and bluster was gone from her voice and it was sweet and soft.

"Was that okay?"

There was so much subtext in the question. Three little words, showing that Erica cared and was worried that something wrong had happened. It was also a preemptive apology if the answer was "no." Jules was touched by the concern, and she nodded rapidly. 

"It was so good." She cupped Erica's face and kissed her, the passion dissolving into tender, soft, exploratory kisses. "It was so good, Erica."

"You're crying."

Jules wiped quickly at her face. "It's okay. I'm happy." She sniffled and smiled. "Next time you need a snack, come find me. Okay?"

Erica grinned. "You've got a deal." 

She kissed Jules again, and Jules tried to melt into her. Jules decided that another orgasm so quickly was definitely possible, but not wise. She pulled back and ran her tongue over her lips in case she could taste Erica.

"The guys... a-are probably looking for us."

"Yeah. Hold on." Erica took a step back and tugged Jules' pants up a little so they weren't sagging around her hips. "Cute panties," she said casually as she dragged the zipper back up and fastened the button. It was such an intimate thing to do that Jules blushed and tucked a stray hair behind Jules' ear, kissed her cheek, and stepped away from her. 

Erica left the bathroom first, and Jules went to the sink to splash cold water on her face before she followed. She looked at her reflection in the glass, pressed her lips together, and smiled. 

#

When they brought Andre Brennan back in handcuffs, Erica looked at his picture again and was stunned at how poorly the real man compared. To be honest, he didn't look all that appetizing in the picture anymore, either. "He is... so much better looking in his photos. Don't you think so, Jules?"

She could barely get the words out, looking at Erica instead of the picture. "Yeah. Oh... yeah. Better th-the photos."

Erica smiled and winked at her, and Jules ducked her face away before her own smile could betray her. Nothing had changed and, if anything, the man looked better than his photograph. The only difference was that she and Erica had gotten a snack. After a snack that satisfying, even a steak and lobster dinner didn't look so appetizing.

Jules looked at Erica from the corner of her eye. One thing was sure.

She was going to be hungry for another snack before very long.


End file.
